


Take No Wives

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, F/M, Het, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, The Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, Lord Snow. I'll be gentle."  Set during <i>Dance</i>; spoilers through the first half of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take No Wives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lit_chick08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lit_chick08/gifts).



> Grrm has described Val’s eyes as gray and blue, so I just picked a color and went with it. This hasn’t been to a beta, so if you see any mistakes they’re completely my own.

Satin came into his solar, waiting just inside the entrance before Jon looked up from his work. “The Lady Val to see you,” he said.

Jon stood from his seat by the fire, rubbing his tired eyes for a moment before replying, “Send her in.”

“Lord Commander,” she greeted, approaching the empty seat by the fire and shrugging off her white fur cloak. Ghost sniffed at her from his place on the cold slate floor, rising to lick at her pale hands before taking his place by Jon’s side.

_Is it her smell he favors?_ Jon wondered, absently scratching the wolf behind the ears while Val removed her gloves, warming her hands in front of the fire. Ghost had taken to her more than most people he encountered, though Jon couldn’t explain why his direwolf preferred her while remaining aloof to so many others.

“I rarely receive visitors so late in the evening,” Jon said, handing Val a cup of hot wine that Satin had prepared earlier. He took one for himself as well, swallowing the warm alcohol readily. “What brings you here?”

“Your kneeler Queen has promised me to one of her southern men,” she said, showing her displeasure in the downward curl of her mouth. Val fingered the sheath of her bone knife, her cold, blue eyes never leaving the fire. “I’d sort him out myself, but you’ve forbidden me even that.”

“I can’t have you cutting any of my own men or those that belong to King Stannis, though I understand your frustration.”

“Talk to your King,” she urged. “He asks for your words often enough. Perhaps he’s not too deaf as not to listen.”

“If Queen Selyse has formally promised you, then she’s already had the King’s approval,” Jon said, hoping she’d gleam the truth in his words. “I can speak to him, but a King will do as he wants. I can make you no promises.”

That was not what Val wanted to hear, he could see. Jon felt a lurch of guilt in his stomach, but his hands were tied. He’d explained the differences in wildling culture many a time, but if Stannis understood he did not care, and the Queen only held the practices of the free folk in contempt, deeming them savage and unacceptable. Each talk had left Jon with a hard, cold lump of anger in his throat, though he could do naught but clench his sword hand and level his jaw in silence.

“A promise,” she said coolly. “Another kneeler deceit. The free folk believe in actions, not cunning words.”

Jon practically felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle, as if he himself were a wolf. “Cunning words are the only things that will free you from this plan,” he said levelly, but iciness had crept into his tone all the same.

A smile tugged at her lips, spiting his anger and causing something low and hot to flutter in his belly. “I can think of a few actions that may help.”

Before he could draw his dagger or even stand Val had crossed the stretch of hearth between them, settling into his lap before the fire. She placed a hand over both of his forearms, holding him in place, though it would have been easy for him to overpower her.

“Stop it,” he bit out, his burned hand clenching despite the feel of her breast against his arm. Jon fought against his body, ignoring the heady scent of her and the pretty way her lips were parted. “The men of the Watch take no wives. I cannot steal you.”

“Who said anything about stealing?” Val asked, brushing her lips over his jaw. “I’ll be no man’s wife, no matter if he’s a kneeler or a crow.”

He made to shove her off him, grabbing hold of her waist, but as he touched her she covered his mouth with her own, kissing him with warm, soft lips. Jon’s hands fell to her hips, the memory of his vows sinking like a dead weight as she swept her tongue over his own.

_I cannot do this_ , he thought, his eyes closed to the fire, closed to the line of her pale neck and her loose blonde hair.

In truth, Jon could do nothing but touch her, easing Val’s slim body onto the furs alongside the hearth while she tugged her dress over her head. He made quick word of his doublet and tunic, tracing her thighs as he pulled up the hem of her shift. Jon nearly groaned aloud when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any smallclothes, just stockings that ended at her upper thigh. He kissed her that time, dragging his lips over her neck and between her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

Val dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging on it when he dipped his fingers between her legs. She reached for the laces of his breeches and rolled on top of him, dragging her wet center over his length.

Jon had to hold himself back from thrusting into her, from taking her hips in his hands and rocking up to meet her body. She shimmied down his legs and reached inside his breeches, tugging them down just enough to grasp his cock with her hand. Brushing her long hair over her shoulder, she licked her lips and stroked him until he was achingly hard.

“Don’t worry, Lord Snow. I’ll be gentle,” she teased, swiftly bringing her mouth over him.

_Please, don’t be_ , Jon thought, but all that escaped was a ragged moan that was muffled by the furs. His hand found the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair and holding her close to him while she hollowed her cheeks. Jon bit his lower lip and clenched the pelt in his fingers, trying to still his hips as she held the base of him, gasping in a breath of air as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. The firelight made her look pale and sweet and beautiful, tightening the arousal that streaked through his groin.

When he was finished, Val climbed up to lay against him, her silky hair draped across his chest. She leaned up and kissed his jaw, one of her fingers lazily circling his nipple.

“Save me from this southern husband, and you can lay with me, but no sooner,” she whispered, kissing the lobe of his ear and the rubbing her cheek against his. “Use your cunning words to make it happen, if you must.”

Jon smiled humorlessly, knowing he’d been had, but not caring in the slightest. 

“Perhaps you should try this approach with King Stannis,” he teased. “Then he would never force you to marry.”

She shoved the heel of her hand into his bare shoulder, but the blow had little force behind it. If anything, it only served to make Jon chuckle. 

“I’ll speak to the King for the sake of your lord husband,” he said, leaning back on his elbows while Val stood to gather her clothes. “Married to you he’d not last a fortnight.”

Over her naked shoulder she tried to deliver an icy glare, but the effect was lost when the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. 

“At least you understand,” she said.

She may have thought so, but Jon did not agree. More than anything he’d learned that Ygritte had been right about him. He knew so little, even when his course seemed clear as certain, as the women in his life were wont to remind him. Shrugging into his clothes, Jon handed Val her cloak and saw her to the door, certain that all of Castle Black would somehow know their Lord Commander had broken his vows so easily.

Ghost nudged Val’s hand with his muzzle, falling snow catching in her hair. Jon allowed her a nod and watched her return to her tower, a bright, beautiful thing disappearing in the cold night.

**fin.**


End file.
